all i can hear is that blood pumping through your body
by wasilewww.ski
Summary: AU after Damon, Meredith, Elena and Bonnie saved Stefan from Shi No Shi. Which means, that Damon DIDN'T become human again, and that Stefan become ripper. Oh look, non-OS, yay! ON HIATUS, 'CAUSE I'M LAZY LIKE THAT. sorry :D


Disclaimer: Don't own The Vampire Diaries, or any characters, they all belong to L.J. Smith. But this plot is all mine. Haha.

Got this idea somewhere :3 AU after Damon, Meredith, Elena and Bonnie saved Stefan from Shi No Shi. Which means, that Damon DIDN'T become human again, and that Stefan become ripper. To the story!

* * *

_Have you ever heard saying ''all bets canceled''?_

_It means that anything, anything, can happen. Even when this person knows about probabilities and takes people's bets, give them back their money. Because situation has been changed, a wild card appeared. You can't even estimate what happens __**next**__._

_I'm in that situation. _

**_All bets canceled._**

_What if he can't control himself when I come? What if he... what if he loses his control? And my __**blood**__..._

_Maybe I should explain this to you. We came back. All of us; Damon, Meredith, Bonnie, me. And Stefan, of course. _

_It was all Misao's and Shinichi's fault. They __**tricked**__ Stefan to Shi no Shi, to Dark Dimension, saying that he didn't have to be vampire anymore. They lied. Of __**COURSE**__ they lied. That's all they do. Lie after lie. They left Stefan to this... this... this smelling dungeon without food, or should I say blood, light, warmness... until he was almost __**dead**__._

_I don't even want to __**describe**__ that place! But important thing is, that we found Stefan, and we __**freed**__ him. (Believe it or not, but Damon helped a lot to free Stefan, his little brother, even when he said, that he hated him. I guess he didn't hate him __**that**__ much after all...) But that time we got there, he was just bones and skin. When we finally get to home, to Fell's Church, we... feed him. Yes, with our blood. Every human feed him, except Mrs. Flowers, she was too busy to make poultices to places that Stefan's bones almost came out from his skin!_

_At__** least**__ I got to see, how Stefan became better after getting some human blood. ( I have to say, that I gave him extra blood, and it made Stefan even better.) _

_We were all so __**tired**__ and everything, that we didn't even think what that much blood after horrible bloodlust would to to Stefan. Even __**Damon**__ didn't thought that! And when I next morning came to see him, to give him my blood, he didn't __**STOP**__. He just drained and drained, and I was becoming skeptical and little fearful, I have to admit that. And then I lose my consciousness. Next thing I knew, I wake up in my bed, and Bonnie asked was I okay. I nodded, and asked where Stefan was, and what happened. Bonnie didn't say anything for a while, and I became doubtful. I asked again, and this time she answered. She told me, that they found me unconscious, and that Stefan was draining me, and that I was very close to__** death**__, but Damon feed me some blood. She also told me that... that __**Stefan didn't feel guilty**__. __**I don't know what the hell is wrong with him**__, but I'm gonna find out. I'm just so scared that it's gonna happen again. That he'll drink my blood until I die. I don't know why I am so scared, I know that he loves me, and I love him back. I don't even know will they - Damon, Meredith, Bonnie, mrs. Flowers - let me see Stefan._

_My God, I'm so selfish! I just think these thoughts, when thing in Fell's Chruch is just becoming even __**more**__ terrible! Every day there is more children possessed. I don't even want to__** think**__ what is going on... If nothing changes, this town will be destroyed __**just like the last one**__, where Misao and Shinichi were. I'm so thankful to everyone that has been helping us. I hope they know this. _

_Let's hope best, shall we?_

* * *

Elena Gilbert closed her diary slowly and sighed. He didn't want to think Stefan, yet every one of her thought was with that boy. Maybe I should ask about Stefan from others, before heading to lion's cave, Elena thought, and didn't even realize that she was heading to Damon's room. Elena quickly breathed in, asking quietly:

''Damon? Damon, are you there?'' Silence, but still door opened, and she saw Damon's black eyes. ''I, uhm, wanted to, err, ask about Stefan.'' Elena said, and she was feeling little uncomfortable when damon stared at her like that. The stare was so_ intensive_.

''What about Stefan?'' Damon asked calmly, and all Elena was able to do, was stare into those eyes of his. For a second she thought that _maybe_ Damon didn't know about Stefan.

''Well, I just wanted to hear that, well, maybe you know what is wrong with him? I heard that he wasn't guilty. Is it true? Is there something wrong with him? Is he in trouble? Does he...''

''Elena, Elena, my Princess of Darkness, slow down. So much questions, Jesus.'' Damon said and rolled his eyes, opening the door a little. ''You are welcome to come in'' he added with vink.

''Thank you, Damon.'' And with that, Elena stepped inside, looking all around. It was, well, Damonish. She didn't think what his room would look like, but this was kinda like Damon. ''So, do you know what is wrong with him?'' Elena asked hopefully, sitting on the large bed, watching Damon with those big, blue lapiz lazuri eyes.

''Yeah, well, I think I know what is going on.'' Damon said casually and shrugged, leaning against closed door.

''So?''

''So what?''

''So what is wrong with him? What can I do to fix it?'' Damon laughed. He _actually_ laughed. ''What is so funny?''

''The fact that you really think that you can fix it.'' Damon said amused, eyes laughing, and walked towards Elena. ''This is something you cannot fix, unless you'll kill him. You wanna do that, my Princess of Darkness?'' Elena fliched at Damon's cheerful tone, and Damon noticed that.

''What do you mean kill him? I don't want to kill him, I love him!'' Elena cried, and then she found herself sitting on Damon's lap, who grinned a little.

''He's a ripper. He was once before, little while after he turned to vampire. Of course I didn't know that back then, but...''

''Ripper?'' Elena asked, and Damon laughed at her stupidy. It was cute. But Bonnie's stupidity was even cuter. No, wait, why am I thinking Bonnie when Elena is sitting on my _lap_?

''Yeah, a ripper. Or should I say THE ripper. I ain't sure. But Elena, don't get near him. You don't know what he can do. No one knows what he can do. You understand me?'' Damon questioned, and Elena looked down. ''You were going to see him, weren't you?'' Elena nodded a little. ''Well, _don't_!'' Damon snarled in harsh tone. But Elena understand why. She wasn't that stupid. Still he wanted to see Stefan, and...

''Oh my God! Where is he? He's still weak! Just yesterday we got him!'' Elena's voice raised at each word. Damon looked at her. She wasn't stupid cookie.

''Don't worry. We don't let him die.'' Silence. ''Maybe you should go now.'' Elena nodded, and said quiet 'Thank you' to Damon, who grinned.

* * *

''Steffyy, it's me, your awesome big bro!'' Damon called, he was only one able to come here, because, well, he was a vampire. A powerful one.

''Steffypie, don't be an ass. Come out, come out where ever you are...'' Damon sing-songed, watching all around. It was dark here, it was some sort of basement. ''I'm just delivering you some yummy yummy blood!'' Something in the concer moved. ''Oh, so there you all, my _dearest_ brother.'' Again moving. Damon walked slowly to Stefan, who was in the darkest concer. He opened one blood bag with his teeth, and then hold it close to Stefan's face, who grabbed it. His arm was grey, and veins was clearly showing, maybe from bloodlust. ''I believe that is not enough. I'm gonna get you some more.''

''From vein?'' Stefan's raspy voice said, and even in this dark place he could clearly see, how he licked his lips.

''No. Bad Steffy can get only blood bags.'' Low growl. ''So, Steffy doesn't like bloody bags?''

''Well what the hell do you think?'' Damon frowned a little.

''Now now, watch your tone and especially your attitude. Or do you want to have no blood at all, hmm?''

''Don't even dare, you douche bag!'' Damon gripped Stefan by his throat, hissing.

''I'm _pretty_ sure that I said something about attitude? _Or_...?'' Stefan hissed too, showing his huge fangs and veins under his eyes darkening. Damon watched his little brother for a while. ''So, you want blood from vein? I think I can make that happen. First, you should plead a little...'' Damon stopped when Stefan laughed.

''I rather kill myself right here and right now.''

''Somehow I like that answer. Stay here, Steffypie.'' And with that, Damon speeded out of basement, closed the iron door and went upstairs.

* * *

My first non-OS story, yay! Reviews? And sorry for possibly language mistakes c; And I know, some of the characters are OOC, possibly all of them.


End file.
